


Big Words

by seasalticecream32



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasalticecream32/pseuds/seasalticecream32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Molly experience ace- and biphobia at Pride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Words

Maybe Molly shouldn’t have been so upset. After all, she wasn’t wearing a pink, purple, and blue flag. She wasn’t wearing any big signs that said bisexual or any variation thereof. Sherlock hadn’t attempted to wear any asexual colors or do anything other than look indifferent to the whole thing. He’d been reluctant to come and now she was starting to see why.

She’d begged him to come. She’d been positive that the experience would be better than he thought. She’d always wanted to go, to show her pride, to be open and out about who she was in such a big way.

Maybe Molly shouldn’t have been so upset but when she heard the fourth person talk about “allies always taking over gay spaces” and “who wants to see straight people at a gay pride parade” she thought she would explode. Her cheeks burned red and her hand clenched into a fist at her side and she’d just opened her mouth to scream obscenities at the soul unfortunate enough to assume her sexuality when she heard a loud, but calm voice in her ear.

“Molly, I know you’re upset but they won’t listen. Anyone with their head that far up their arse can’t possibly understand such a big word as _bisexual_.” He pulled her closer and smirked smugly at the enraged expression on the man’s face behind him. “I’d probably burst their little minds.”

She wanted to argue with him. She did.

One look, however, at the red, puffing cheeks of the man behind her told her that Sherlock was right.

And it wasn’t her job to teach some random hateful man about an entire spectrum of sexualities he was ignoring. It wasn’t her job to teach him about heteronormativity and all the harm it had caused her and Sherlock and others like them. Someday, hopefully, someone or something would force him to take a look at the reality of those he ignored.

Today, that was not her purpose. She had come here intending to show support for those like her and for those like Sherlock and for everyone in the LGBTQIA+ community who needed support.

And she did, with Sherlock by her side making snarky comments all the way.


End file.
